Quest Completed
by Fireblazing
Summary: The phoenix has been found.


Quest Completed by Fireblazing

Part 1

The group bid Pixie and Big Blue far well as they continued the search for the Phoenix. Pixie and Big Blue promised that they would spy on Moo and when the time came, to join them in the battle against him. The rebels headed north after consulting the magic stone. Everyone was in good spirits after learning that the Big Bad Four were all defeated. However, the search for the mystery disk that contains the Phoenix would be a long one.

"Why can't there be a big sign that say's Phoenix's mystery disk here?" moaned Suezo.

"Because then the Phoenix's disk would have been found by the baddies and destroyed Suezo!" countered Genki. 

"Enough bickering you two so we can stop to eat in peace," growled Tiger.

"I wish we could stop to eat but we have no food left," replied Holly after checking their supplies. "There hasn't been a village anywhere near us that we can restock."

"How about using that great nose of yours Tiger and finding us some food?" asked Genki.

"Yah, Moochi hungry chi," added Moochi as his stomach growled.

Tiger sniffed the air and within minutes was running after the scent of food. The group quickly chased after him in hopes of finding something to eat. Tiger skidded to a halt in front of a group of Evil Hares (Hare, Monol) and their steaming meal. Each Hare wore the symbol of Moo and were surprise to see that the rebels had found them instead of the other way around. 

"Attack!" ordered the led Hare.

"Lightning!" snarled Tiger as he electrocuted two Evil Hares turning them into lost disks.

"One-Two Punch!" called Hare as his attack knocked out an Evil Hare. "You were supposed to lead us to dinner and not the enemy Tiger."

"Don't start bunny," snarled Tiger as he attacked two more Evil Hares.

The battle was quickly finished when all the Evil Hares were changed into lost disks. The group was now both hungry and tired after this battle.

"We might as well not let this food go to waste," said Suezo. 

"Let's eat and then go find a place to stay for the night," said Genki.

The day was promptly changing to night after they had finished the meal. The group had eaten quickly and then set out to find shelter. After the sun had set the group found an outcrop of rocks and settled in for the night. Everyone fell fast asleep after a few minutes. The fire was still blazing when the dreams began.

Genki's dream began like most of his dreams; he had helped to defeat Moo and was declared the Monster Champ. However, the dream began to shift and the scenes that followed were horrific. It was the final battle against Moo and he was in his original body. Genki attacked with his friends but was overwhelmed by Moo's power. His monster friends each fell and changed into lost disks. It looks like the battle was now up to him and Holly. However, as Holly confronted Moo with her new powers, she quickly used up all her energy and was killed by Moo. 

As Genki screamed, a strong voice was heard in his head. The voice told him that this would be reality unless he finds the phoenix. The voice then told Genki that time was running out and that the mystery disk of the phoenix was close. The voice also told Genki that the disk could be found with Holly's help. If she concentrates hard, enough the magic stone would light the way to the mystery disk. Genki was about to find out that what danger was waiting at the mystery disk when he was awaken by Suezo. 

"Wake up kid, it's time to get going!" screamed Suezo.

"I'm up, I'm up. Quit shouting Suezo!" yelled Genki as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Now you know how it feels," said Suezo as he joined the others in packing.

"Holly, can I ask you to try something," questioned Genki after they finished packing.

"Sure, what is it Genki?" asked Holly.

"Could you try to use your power with the magic stone to find the Phoenix?" asked Genki.

"I'll try but I'm not sure it will do anything," replied Holly. 

Holly began to concentrate with all he might on finding the Phoenix. She began to think that nothing was going to happen when the magic stone glowed yellow and a bright line shot out of the stone. The line continued forward until it hit a large stone in the middle of the clearing. After using most of her energy, Holly collapsed to the ground exhausted and the line disappeared.

"That can't be where the mystery disk is," said Hare.

"We won't know until we check it out," said Genki.

Part 2

The group headed in the direction of the stone as Golem picked Holly up to follow them. When they reached the stone the ground began to shake. A chasm opened and the rebels fell down into the chasm. The fall was long but they finally landed in an underground lake. Golem cried for help as he began to sink. Holly quickly used what was left of her energy to remove Golem from the water and place him on the land. The others swam to Holly and Golem just as Holly blacked out from exhaustion. 

"Where are we chi?" asked Moochi.

"Looks like a cavern," replied Hare taking in their surroundings.

"Let's find something to make a fire and after we're dry, we'll look around," said Genki.

"Good idea," replied Tiger as he shook his fur dry right onto Hare.

"You did that on purpose!" yelled Hare as he shook the water right back at Tiger.

"Did not!" retaliated Tiger shaking the water off again.

"Did too," yelled Hare sneering at Tiger before leaping into an attack.

"Knock it off you too!" shouted Genki. "We have to find wood to help dry Holly off or she might get sick."

"Your right, we're sorry," said both Tiger and Hare in unison.

"Golem stay here with Holly while we split up to find some wood," said Suezo.

Genki and Moochi went toward the left tunnel while Tiger, Hare, and Suezo went to the right. Tiger could not help but think that something was not right here. He continued to sense a presence when they proceeded down the tunnel. It was as if someone or something was watching them.

Genki felt that something was nagging at him. It was like there was a presence calling him toward it. [It will have to wait until I know that Holly will be okay,] thought Genki as he continued up the path. Moochi could tell that something was bothering Genki but he knew that it would be okay. [Once we find the Phoenix chi, Genki will be happy. But for now, I have to find wood chi,] thought Moochi as he followed Genki. 

It had been an hour since his friends had gone to find wood. Golem was being to worry about them but his fear for Holly was stronger. Holly had begun to shake uncontrollable a half an hour after they had left. Golem had picked her up to try to provide warm and to stop her from shaking. Holding her had helped little in stopping the shaking. If he could not get her warm soon, she might become ill and there was little he could do alone in this chasm. Within a few minutes, Golem began to here loud steps coming from the middle tunnel. Golem quickly shielded Holly with his body as he turned to confront this thing. As the creature became closer, his large body could be seen. Golem knew that this thing had seen him and was coming toward him. 

"Everybody, needed help now!" yelled Golem to the point that the cavern echoed with his voice.

Part 3

Both Genki and Moochi heard Golem and came running as fast as they could. Genki took the time to put his roller blades on and grabbed Moochi. Meanwhile, Tiger and Hare began to run toward Golem but Suezo stopped them. Suezo yelled Teleport and they appeared in front of Golem just as Genki and Moochi skated in. What they saw was not the scene that they had expected. Instead of a baddie, they saw an old friend in the middle tunnel. 

"You should all calm down," said the creature. 

"Falcon! It's good to see you but how did you get down here?" asked Genki.

"I was flying overhead when I saw you all fall into this cavern. Because I could not fit through the hole after the chasm closed, I came through a opening by the cliffs outside," said Falcon a large dragon who had helped the group a long time ago.

"I needed help, Holly won't stop shaking," said Golem in his quiet voice.

"Follow me, there is a warmer area and some wood," said Falcon.

The group followed and Falcon started a fire to warm Holly up. It was not until late the next night when Holly finally awoke. She was still shaking from the cold and had a terrible cough but she was awake. Tiger was next to her and the others were nearby. What surprised Holly the most was that Falcon was there.

"How are you feeling Holly," Falcon asked when he saw her awake.

"Cold," Holly stammered. "But I'm okay. When did you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon," replied Falcon.

'Now that everyone is awake, let's find out why the stone pointed here," said Genki as everyone had grouped around Holly.

Within minutes, the group had separated into groups again. Moochi and Genki stayed in the same group but Golem joined them. Tiger, Hare, and Suezo remained in the same group also and continued down the right tunnel. Falcon was left with Holly because they wanted her to rest in case there was any trouble.

While continuing up the left tunnel, Genki began to hear things. It sounded like a voice was leading him to it. As Genki got closer the voice got louder but it did not seem to affect Golem or Moochi. Genki began to follow the voice in hopes that it would lead him to the Phoenix. It was not until a half-hour passed when a bright light could be seen coming from the tunnel. Genki ran toward it only to discover that the light was that of a shrine. However, further up, Genki could see what was a mystery disk.

"We've found it, the Phoenix's disk has to be that!" yelled Genki in triumph.

"Must be careful. Disk could be protected," said Golem quietly.

"Your right, let's get the others and then come back," replied Genki.

Less than half an hour passed before Genki and his group met up with the others to share the good news. After getting Holly and Falcon, the group went to the area that Genki had described. 

"At last, our quest is over," said Holly as she looked at the disk.

"Let's unlock it so the battle can be over," said Suezo.

"You do the honors Holly. After all this was your quest to begin with," replied Hare.

"Alright I'll try," said Holly.

The mystery disk was placed in the middle of the shrine and Holly went over to the unlock button. After much concentration, Holly called unlock and pressed the button. Light shone inside the shrine but no Phoenix was unlocked. 

"Try again Holly," said Tiger.

"Okay," replied Holly as she began to concentrate harder.

Again the mystery disk was surrounded in light but the phoenix was not released. The thought that this might not be the Phoenix crossed everyone's minds.

"Let me try Holly," asked Genki.

"Go ahead Genki, it couldn't hurt to try," said Holly.

Genki approached the button and began to concentrate on the Phoenix. With all his might, he pressed the button in hopes that the Phoenix would rise. Light shone throughout the shrine and hit each of the monsters except Falcon. The light then began brighter as it streaked out of the monsters bodies to form a large bird in the middle of the shrine. Within minutes the energy bird became the Phoenix, flew into Genki's body, and disappeared. 

"What the hell just happened," yelled Suezo.

"Genki, are you all right," Holly asked while approaching him.

"I feel fine Holly. In fact I feel complete somehow," Genki said in a powerful voice.

"It can't be. You're the Phoenix?" asked Hare.

"I guess so Hare. But how this happened I don't know," said Genki.

"It looks like we can finally face Moo and defeat him," said Falcon.

"Our quest for the phoenix is over but the final battle is still ahead," said Tiger in a solemn manner.

"You're right Tiger so let's get out of here and find where Moo is," said Genki. "After that we will stop him from turning this world evil."

"Come with me, I know the way out of here but it's a long drop," said Falcon.

Just then the whole chasm began to shake and rocks began to fall on the group. 

"Looks like the shrine was bobby-trapped after all," shouted Suezo.

"Can you teleport us out of here?" asked Hare while dodging the falling rocks.

"I'll try but I don't guarantee that it will work!" yelled Suezo as he began to concentrate on the task at hand. "Teleport!"

The energy from Suezo encircled the group just as the chasm collapsed. The circle flew through the ground and released the group in the safety of a clearing.

"Good work Suezo," said Holly.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Falcon.

"It's a little trick I learned that has saved this group countless times," beamed Suezo.

"Well now that the Phoenix has been found, I should return to my troop," said Falcon.

"Can't you stay for awhile?" asked Genki.

"Sorry kid but my troop needs me for guidance but I will be back for the last battle," replied Falcon.

"Until then Falcon, I have a feeling that this will be the last time we have of peace before the battle," said Genki.

"Me too kid, me too," whispered Falcon as he flew off.


End file.
